Megaframe Reload
by Kobra Logan
Summary: This starts off at the end of session four Spoiler warning do not read if you do not know what happens in session 4


Megaframe Reloaded  
  
By Kobra Logan  
  
This takes place moments after Megabyte has taken control of the control room in the Principal Office at the end of session 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters with in this story they are all copyrighted to Mainframe enterment Inc and are used with out permission,  
  
Matrix and Bob decide there only call is to regroup with the others and ran down the hall way to wards the corridor in which hack, slash and Dot, Matrix ask where are the others as he reached for the gun hearing some thing behind him as he turns to see Frisket lowering his weapon   
  
knowing that Megabyte is in the control room and has it locked down there is no way it can be him, "Frisket" Matrix and Dot cried "Frisket go find Andraia, Mouse and Enzo and get them here" Dot commanded as Frisket ran down the hall turning the corner and out of site, In the Control room the newly viral Phong is working at one of the control terminal while other viral binomes are working around him, the anti viral code Phong has been working on was being displayed on a vid win near Megabyte who was laughing as Enzo started to awaken Megabyte turns to him and shooting a tentacles towards him, luckily Enzo moved out of the way just in time, as he lands Phong and one of the other binomes grab him and hold him still as Megabyte moves closer to him grinning evilly "why if it is not little Enzo matrix the weak little want to be guardian   
  
what are you going to do now you have no escape route no body to help you and nothing you can use against me" Megabyte said tauntingly "I would not be so sure Megabyte" Welman said "and what are you going to do little Null" exclaimed Megabyte.  
  
Elsewhere in the principal office Andraia and Mouse where walking down the corridor when they run in to Frisket mouse grabs her katana and is about to swipe at him when Andraia said "Woo mouse I think this is the real Frisket" "how can we be sure?" questioned Mouse "Icons" replied Andraia, "you know that me and Frisket can change our icons" whispered Andraia bending down and signing for Frisket to come forward as he reached Andraia he stop and waited for her to press his icon as Andraia reached and press his icon she say to mouse to get ready encase it is not Frisket, a moment later Frisket's icon changed to game sprite mode they both relax and told Frisket that he is a good boy and give him a quick belly rub, "I wonder if Matrix Sent him to find us" mouse said to Andraia as they started to walk down the corridor shortly followed by Frisket, Hack and Slash where using some kind of device on the door as mouse, Andraia and Frisket arrived looking around mouse asked where Enzo is, Dot realised that Enzo was not with mouse and Andraia as she had hoped turning towards hack and slash "any luck about finding what's going on in there" Dot said.  
  
Dot looked worried as hack turned and said "nothing I do not known what this made of but it   
  
sure is sound proof" "Yea, sound proof" repeated Slash turning to see mouse and Andraia have joined the group, bob looked in to glitches display screen and did a quick scan of the door and the wall near by looking at the blue print of the control room he notices some thing that they had not thought about "are you sure about that glitch" bob said Glitch replied with his squeaks and clicks "ok glitch, if your sure" bob said turning to look at dot "dot there is a way to get   
  
in there we just need a drone and a few other items that I need from the R & D Department" Bob concluded, "what do you need Sugar?" mouse asked " A laser cutter and a portable shield generator along with one of the firewall generators once you have them bring them back and I will do the rest" Bob replied. Mouse looked over to hack and slash and said "you two come give me a hand will you" "uh, I think she is talking to you best hurry" said Hack to Slash "uh huh I think its you" Slash replied "Boy's I was Talking to both of uah" Mouse answered, Dot said she knew where there was a drone on this level and hurried off to get it leaving Matrix, Andraia, Bob and Frisket alone, Andraia looked over to Matrix seeing the worried look on his face Andraia moves close to him and says "Don't worry love Enzo is going to be fine you know he is" "Yea, I just wish I had deleted Megabyte ASCII when I had the chance" replied Matrix. "Matrix if you had done that you would have become just like him and you known that you never want to be like that" Bob replied  
  
Deep Down in the Research and Development Mouse, Hack and Slash had just arrived as Hugh was walking up to them, Mouse thought why is he here when he should be at home "I know your thinking I should be at home but as I spend more time here then there so I moved some of my things in to one of the old offices and live in there most of the time when I am here" Hugh said "I need this things a portable shied generator, a firewall generator and a laser cutter" Mouse stated, hack and slash where mucking about with a small cube device, Hugh looked over to them quickly wondering what they had in there hand's on looking at the cube he Yelled at them to put it back down and move a way slowly if they want to keep there ASCII in tacked, Gulping they slowly placed the cube back down on the table and moved back to mouse where she was getting on of the firewall generator's from her ship turning to see hack and slash behind her and tells them to get hold of this as she finally frees the firewall generator from the cargo bay of her ship, Hugh had returned with the portable shield generator, a pen like object and the small cube hack and slash   
  
where playing with earlier, and said to mouse "Here are the other item you wanted plus a little some thing that might help Commander Dot out".  
  
In the control room Enzo was now tied up on a chair and Welman was trapped in Glass cage near Enzo "Sir, we have located Dot Matrix Sir" yelled one of the Viral binomes "she is heading towards storage unit 78 sir, Shall I order the guards to capture her sir" he continued "of course you stupid little worm may sure to bring her here before you take here to the detention room I have big plan's for her" Megabyte Said laughing as he finished, meanwhile Bob, Andraia where getting things ready for when the others returned, Matrix had his gun looking around the corner for any viral's coming, first back was Mouse with hack and slash along with the bit bob needed, while dot was still trying to crack the code in to storage unit 78 when she heard something coming up behind her, Dot turned looking down to see Skuzzy, "Skuzzy what are you doing here" Dot asked Skuzzy just showed a picture of Hex going into the portal then him wandering around the storage units one of them being this very one "Skuzzy Can you get in there" dot asked Skuzzy nodded and started to head right at the wall with in pica second's he was next to it then   
  
he was going through the door as if it was not there Dot blinked not believing what she is seeing, after a nano or two the door opened, smirking dot said "now I know why hex liked you around" stepping through the door way looking for the droid. After a few nano's dot heard foot steps coming towards her with one a few pica seconds she dived towards a box marked Hidden files. "Sir she seems to have disappeared" the sprite in the vid win said shaking slightly as Megabyte looked on "find her search every where if you fail I will delete you" Megabyte roared, Enzo giggled slightly seeing Megabyte fail to capture his sister had given him some hope, Megabyte turned to see Enzo "so you think it is funny do you boy, take him into the read only room" 


End file.
